Kelli Berglund
Kelli Michelle Berglund (born February 9, 1996) is an American teen actress and dancer. She plays Bree Davenport, a bionic teenager with lightning speed in the Disney XD series Lab Rats. She will star in the Disney Channel Original movie How to Build a Better Boy, where she will play Mae Hartley, a tech-savvy young woman who, along with her best friend, devise a plan to create the perfect boyfriend. She will play Angel in the upcoming movie, Lovin Brooklyn. Career Berglund began her career at a young age, gracing the small screen as a series regular on TLC's Hip Hop Harry. TV appearances also include Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader, and America's Next Producer. Berglund also appeared in the indie film, Bye Bye Benjamin. Her commercial credits include campaigns for Old Navy, Hyundai, Bratz, McDonald's and Mattel, among others. She has also appeared in print and modeling campaigns for Reebok and the Camarillo Academy of Performing Arts. Berglund has been honored with many awards in dance for her lyrical contemporary, hip-hop, tap, and jazz techniques. Though she is equally versatile in these types of dance, her favorite style is contemporary — a blend of ballet and jazz. She will be in a movie called "How to Build a Better Boy". It is about two girls that use there future tech to make a macho boy but really sensitive. The movie will air January 2014. Berglund stars as overly outgoing, bionic super-human Bree with lightning speed abilities, in the Disney XD live-action comedy series Lab Rats alongside co-stars: Tyrel Jackson Williams, Billy Unger, and Spencer Boldman. Bree is one of the three bionic teen siblings, who tries to navigate a "normal" world of school, friends and family, with the occasional bionic glitch. In 2013, Berglund was guest star in the Disney XD series Kickin' It, where she played a karate prodigy named Sloane Jennings. Also her character sings the song "Had Me @ Hello" in a duet with Olivia Holt's character. In mid-2013, Berglund began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, How to Build a Better Boy. The film is being shot in Toronto, Canada. She plays Mae Hartley, one of the two main roles. The film is directed by Paul Hoen and will be premiered in 2014. Trivia *She is a triple threat dancer, singer and an actress. *She sings onscreen for the first time in the Kickin' It episode "The New Girl" *She is really good friends with Olivia Holt. (from Disney XD's Kickin' It) *She and the cast like to hang out after shooting an episode. *She has a little sister who also dances. (hiphop) *Her little sister's name is Kirra Berglund. *She has a youtube account as she confirmed in a youtube video. *She tap dances, does ballet, hiphop, and modern dancing. *She has been in 'Hip Hop Harry'. *She went to Hawaii over 2012 spring break *She is close friends/best friends with Billy Unger. *She loves to edit things on the computer and make videos. *She guest starred on Kickin' It in the episode, ''The New Girl ''as shown in this photo that she posted on her instagram. *She will be starring in an all new DCOM; How To Build A Better Boy along with Disney channel's China Anne McClain. *She's also close friends with Spencer Boldman and Tyrel Jackson Williams. *She loves Carly Rae Jepson, and her song, Call Me Maybe. *In a tweet, she teasingly revealed that her character Bree is guilty of the phrase YOLO. *She prefers pumpkin pie over cranberry sauce. *It has been rumoured that she might be dating Billy Unger. Category:Cast Category:Females Personal life A native of California, Berglund is of Swedish, German, Norwegian and Danish descent, and resides in Moorpark, California with her parents, Mark and Michelle Berglund, and younger sister, Kirra. She is a student at Moorpark High School's independent study program. During shooting, Berglund often must be at the studio. In her spare time, she enjoys swimming, spending time with her sister, video editing, still photography and creating original films on her computer. Filmography Film Television